Beck's Wake Up Call
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck hasn't been himself lately and Andre is about to wake him up and give him a reality check.  Part 3 of 10- Dedicated to Remis girl Jaggie Bade


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. This story is dedicated to Samantha (Remisgirl Jaggie Bade) and is the Third in a series of 10 following

-A Friend Indeed..

-Look Beyond Your Eyes

* * *

Andre ran into Beck in the hallway.

"Hey Beckster," he said

Beck raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't called me Beckster since we were 3"

"You okay," Andre asked, "You seem frustrated."

"I can't get Jade to be nice to Tori," Beck said, "I've tried everything and I can't get her to be nice"

"Define EVERYTHING," Andre said

"What?"

"You said you've tried 'everything' to get Jade to be nice to Tori"

"I have"

"Define everything. I want to know specifically what you've done."

"Oh... well I told her off when she was mean. I tried holding out until she was nice to Tori and I corrected her for embarrassing Tori the other day, but it doesn't matter. She won't be nice!"

Andre had to fight his urge to slap Beck upside the head. He loved his friend but the boy could be extremely dense sometimes.

"Let me get this straight. You've told her off, held out on her and corrected her in attempt to get her to be nice to Tori?"

"That's what I said isn't it," Beck asked not getting the point.

"Beck," Andre said with measured patience, "How can you expect Jade to be nice to Tori when you do that?"  
Beck gave him a dumb look.

"Okay I'm lost," Beck said

"Look... in Jade's mind TORI is responsible for the fact that you and Jade aren't getting along as well as you guys used to and that you aren't as close as you used to be. In Jade's mind **Tori **is the reason that Jade was frustrated and in Jade's mind Tori is the reason why Jade is hurting and in Jade's mind Tori is the reason why all the problems she's been having with you are happening lately. Then there's the fact that you were out of line acting the way you did the other day KNOWING about Jade's past"

Beck flushed a deep red.

"I never looked at it that way," he said, "I assumed that Jade would understand. I assumed when I acted that way people would understand and side with me realizing my motivation is good."

Andre softened only a little bit.

"There is no doubt in my mind that your intentions were good. There is no doubt in my mind that you love Jade and there is no doubt in my mind that you care about Tori. That isn't the issue here. The issue is that the way you're attempting to resolve the problem is doing a hell of a lot more harm then good. First of all did you consider the fact that your behavior can have serious consequences even damaging ones. The kinds of consequences that can become like a mountain of disaster?"

"But they could be fixed," Beck said

"Once again," Andre told him, "You are missing the point. You're not going to get Jade to be nice to Tori by "punishing" her for NOT being nice to Tori and you're not going to make a person stop doing things that concern you by making them feel bad. The way you've been behaving now you once referred to as... and I quote "retarded and ****** up"

"Well I didn't know what else to do," Beck said, "You would have-"

"Do not even say what you're about to say," Andre said, "Because you know it's not true Look **I** know you've been through a lot-"

"But they could be fixed," Beck said

"Once again," Andre told him, "You are missing the point. You're not going to get Jade to be nice to Tori by "punishing" her for NOT being nice to Tori and you're not going to make a person stop doing things that concern you by making them feel bad. The way you've been behaving now you once referred to as... and I quote "retarded and ****** up"

"Well I didn't know what else to do," Beck said, "You would have-"

"Do not even say what you're about to say," Andre said, "Because you know it's not true Look **I** know you've been through a lot-"

"That wasn't supposed to happen to me," Beck said, "Guys aren't supposed to go through difficult times"

"Say who," Andre asked, "Morons?"

"I had a reason for flipping out at Tori. She was walking by the place where I got attacked"

"You acted hurtful to Tori because she was walking by a place that scared you? Beck you so need help"

Beck stormed off. He didn't like anyone telling him he was wrong lately. But he realized Andre was right. Beck joined a support group the next day. Andre, Cat and Jade agreed to come with him while Tori watched Willow. She was only six months old. The next day would be a long and interesting one but it would be the start of the road to recovery.

* * *

For any of you who don't know who Willow is go back and read Broken But Not Destoryed where she first shows up. To sum it up Willow is Beck and Jade's daughter. Orginally she was Jade's little sister but her parents died before she was a week old. Yes I know it would likely not happen in reality but this is why they call the story fanfiction not fanfact. JADE in the next story I'm going to bring up the 'event' that caused you to hate room 10D (but in one of the stories you're going to kick Eli's ass aka beat the crap out of him)


End file.
